


You're Not Going Soft, Are You?

by Samarii



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarii/pseuds/Samarii
Summary: Bandit has been gone for a whole week on a mission. When he returns he acts...not like himself.





	You're Not Going Soft, Are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betty2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty2007/gifts).



> A short little surprise story for Betty2007!   
> I hope you like it :D

Kapkan tapped his foot eagerly while he sat on one of the messhall benches. He glanced up at the entrance to the base and stared at it for a few seconds, then looked back down at the floor. He did this several times as time itself seemed to crawl by extra slowly just to bother the Russian. 

He was waiting for his partner, Bandit, to arrive home from his mission. He had been gone for a whole week and Kapkan was getting twitchy. He wanted to see his German again; not that he would ever tell him that, though. 

He wanted to hold him in his arms again and claim his lips as his own. He wanted to take him to his bed and remind Bandit what he had been missing the entire week he was gone. Kapkan forced himself out of his thoughts, 'stop that, save it for later' he scolded himself. 

Time continued to pass before the entry doors finally swung open. A small group wandered inside and broke off in different directions to take care of whatever they had to do after returning. Bandit appeared in the mass and slowly turned his head to see Kapkan waiting for him. He stared at the other man with an intense gaze as he walked closer. 

Bandit looked tired as he came to a sluggish stop in front of his boyfriend. He stared up at the Russian with dull eyes and said nothing. Kapkan also said nothing as he stared back in return with a raised eyebrow. 

After a long staring contest, Bandit grabbed Kapkan's arm and pulled him up against him. He slipped his arms around the other man and rested his head on his chest. Kapkan grunted and tensed in response once he realized what Bandit was doing. He was hugging him. Bandit never gave hugs. He would take hugs from Kapkan, which was also rare, but never ever gave them himself. 

Kapkan slowly put his hands on the German's shoulders, glancing around the room. A few operators were staring in disbelief while others pretended as if they weren't staring just a moment before. Kapkan cleared his throat, "has the week-long mission made you go soft, Dominic?" He mumbled to him. 

"Shut up." Bandit growled, his eyes now closed. 

"Alright then..." Kapkan grumbled. After it seemed like Bandit wasn't planning on letting go any time soon, the Russian gently pushed him away. "I think that's enough now. Let's go unpack your things."

Bandit said nothing as he forced Kapkan's arm around his shoulders while they walked to the German's sleeping quarters. Luckily no one else was in the room, so the two had it all to themselves. Bandit tossed his bag onto his bed and lazily opened the zipper to begin taking out his spare clothes, extra gear, and everything in between. 

Kapkan stepped over and took the dirty clothes then put them in the laundry pile in the corner. Bandit took his toiletries back into the bathroom while Kapkan put away his spare gear. Once the German returned, Kapkan stepped over to him and gently took off his helmet and mask. With those off, he could really see just how tired Bandit was. His eyes had noticeable dark circles under them, his shoulders hung low, and he swayed ever so slightly as he fought to keep his balance. 

Kapkan sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. Bandit reluctantly sat with him and slowly tilted over to lean against him. "I'm tired." The German stated flatly. 

"I know, I noticed." Kapkan responded, just as flat. He moved his arm and forced Bandit to lay back onto the bed, which Bandit willingly did. Kapkan flopped down beside him only for Bandit to instantly scoot up against his chest and wrap his arms around him. 

Kapkan began to slip his hands under Bandit's shirt only for the German to shove him away, "no." 

"No? You didn't miss my touch?" Kapkan responded, moving back up against his boyfriend and placing his lips against his neck. 

"Fuck off, Kapkan. Not today." Bandit growled as he grabbed Kapkan by the wrists.

Kapkan furrowed his brows and pulled his arms out of the other's grip, "Fine." 

This was so strange for Bandit. Tired or not, he was normally ready for Kapkan as soon as he got back from his missions. But now he didn't want to and instead only wanted to cuddle. As odd as it was, Kapkan decided he would go with it and wouldn't push his partner. 

The Russian sighed as he wrapped his arms around Bandit and pulled him against him again, "just cuddles then." He felt weird saying that. He normally didn't do cuddles, it was too soft for him. But he genuinely cared for Bandit, so if he wanted it, he would do it. Well, at least this time. 

Bandit hummed contently as Kapkan pulled him closer. He moved his arms up against the Russian's chest and grabbed at the fabric of his shirt much like a child would. Kapkan smirked, "I kind of like you when you're soft." 

"Stop talking." Bandit growled again. 

"Mm. Good to see your attitude has not gone away, at least." 

"You're making my head hurt." 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Kapkan teased. 

A silence fell over them for a while until the Russian cleared his throat, "is this going to become a regular thing?" 

"If you don't stop talking it will." Bandit responded

Kapkan chuckled, "Fair enough."


End file.
